May I Have This Dance?
by Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose loves Torchwood Dance Academy what she doesn't love is dealing with Jamie, the sarcastic caretaker with a guarded heart whose also a young single dad & the son of the academy's director. What she didn't expect was for him to have a hidden ballet talent or to fall in love with him nor how complicated it was going to get! (Ten/Rose/ballet AU)
1. Chapter 1

Rose Tyler stood in front of the large Torchwood Dance Academy; it was her first day as a student and despite being an accomplished dancer she was extremely nervous.

Rose glanced around the nearly empty campus feeling silly for arriving so early but she was just really excited. It was hard to believe she had gotten accepted here. Rose hoped to improve her ballet skills and to learn other dancing techniques. Unsure where to go she walked inside the building.

The front entrance was a well-lit and very nostalgic looking with its polished wood floor and framed old photos of past teachers and students on the walls.

She looked around on the doors trying to find Peter Smith, the school's director when Rose heard some banging coming from the auditorium, walking inside she saw a young man crouched down wearing jeans and a grey sweatshirt; he was busy hammering a loose floorboard on the large stage.

Rose swallowed and slowly approached him but before she could ask where Peter Smith was he spoke first. "Yes, can I help you?" He said in a Scottish accent. "Uh, how did you know I was here?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Easy, your perfume gave you away," The man stood and stood and turned to face her. "Which, I would highly recommend you don't wear considering air conditioning is limited in here and how much dancing you'll be doing." He reached into his pocket placing his glasses on.

Rose wasn't really listening to his cheeky remark; she was too taken aback by his tall height and good looks. He was thin but muscular and lean like a dancer, he appeared to be nineteen like her, his brown hair was messy and he had piercing brown eyes.

Suddenly his voice broke into her thoughts. "Miss, Miss are you still here?" He said waving his hand. "Yeah." She replied casually. He nodded. "Brilliant so how can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Peter Smith. I'm a new student but I need to finish registering." Rose replied. "Oh, right, dad said you were coming. He's not here yet but I can register you." He replied. She smiled. "Okay, thanks." He nodded and motioned her to follow him.

Rose watched him grab a clipboard and hop off the stage with poise. He had to be a dancer with grace like that. She thought to herself as she followed him to the hall. They sat on a red satin padded bench. Rose waited as he jotted something down before she finally spoke just to break the ice. "So you're Peter's son?"

"I am? Gee, no kidding." He remarked still writing. Rose glanced down at her hands feeling self-consciousness. "So what's your name?"

"Jamie." He replied simply. She nodded feeling slightly awkward. He wasn't much of a conversationalist. "Um, are you a dancer?"

"No." Jamie answered flipping through some papers. Of course he was lying; he was actually a classically trained ballet dancer but he wasn't going to tell her that. Why should he?

"Oh, what do you do?" Rose asked.

"Whatever's asked of me," He said briefly glancing at her. "I also help out when dad's out of town or something but mainly I'm a caretaker." Jamie added.

She nodded and noticed a photo of a little girl attached to the clipboard. She appeared to be six or seven with short dark brown hair wearing a school uniform; she looked eerily similar to Jamie. She tried to look closer at it but he noticed. "Don't touch that." He sang taking the photo and placing it in his pocket. "Sorry." She muttered.

Jamie looked at her and sighed. "Now with your permission can I finally start asking you some questions?" He remarked sarcastically.

"Didn't mean to offend you." Rose grunted. He arched his eyebrow but ignored her comment. "Name?" He asked.

"Rose Tyler." She replied. He gave a nod. "Pretty name." He muttered. "Sorry?" Rose said. "Age?" He replied instead. "Nineteen." Rose said. Jamie jotted down her age. "Major?"

"Dancing and ballet," Rose replied. "Are you a student here, too?" She asked.

"No." He replied while writing. "Oh, have you graduated?" Rose replied curious. Jamie glanced at her with an icy stare. "No, I didn't feel like it."

She realized she had hit a nerve and wished she could hide. After a few minutes he finished. "Well, let me print out your information and you can be on your way and I can finish working."

He stood and headed to another room to start printing. Rose couldn't help but notice how agile he was but she also noticed how rude he was. She just sighed and waited.

Meanwhile Jamie was at the computer setting it up for printing but he kept glancing through the crack of the door at Rose. He had to admit she was very pretty and seemed really nice but he couldn't allow himself to get close, not again.

Just then his cellphone started ringing; Jamie closed the door before answering. "Hello?"

"Daddy?" It was his six year-old daughter, Jessie. He grinned. "Jessie, hi, sweetheart," Jamie leaned against the wall. "Where are you? Did you make it to the airport alright?" "Yeah, I'm with Aunt Sarah Jane we're just waiting for you to pick me up." She replied.

Jamie was very grateful for his dad and his godmother, Sarah Jane. He'd be so lost without their help.

"Okay, I'll be there in a few minutes I've got to print some stuff for a new student." He replied. "I can't wait to spend the summer with you." Jessie said happily. "I'm looking forward to it, too." Jamie smiled. Her voice became sad. "Daddy, when can I live with you, again?" Jessie asked.

His heart broke; it did every time she asked that. At the moment Jessie was living with Sarah Jane in Glasgow, Scotland while he lived in a one room dorm at the academy but he wanted his daughter to live with him but money was so tight it was hard finding an affordable decent flat despite having two jobs.

"I'm working on it. I'm still saving up for an apartment but I swear I will get you here." He promised.

"Alright." She sighed. He checked his watch. "I've got to go. I'll be there soon, okay?" "Okay!" Jessie replied brightening up a little. He said bye to his daughter before hanging up the phone.

A few minutes later, Jamie came back handing Rose two pieces of paper. "Here ya' go, that one's a map and the other's your dorm number and class schedule. You'll be sharing with two other female students. Now if you'll excuse me I'm very busy." He said brushing past her.

"Wait a second." She said. Jamie groaned. "Blimey, you ask a lot of questions. What is it now?" She bit the inside of her cheek. "You don't have to be rude." He sighed folding his arms. "Sorry, what is it?"

"I don't know where anything is." Rose replied. "Check the map, bye!" He replied waving his hand and leaving. She scoffed. "Twit." Rose grumbled. "I like you, too!" He called out from outside.

She glared at the door. "What is his problem?" She wondered. Rose seriously hoped she hadn't made a mistake coming here.

* * *

 **A/N: Hi! This story is basically a Rose/Tenballet AU. I was inspired by a 2000 photo of David Tennant when he played Romeo for the Shakespearean play Romeo and Juliet. (I highly recommend you take a look at the photos ;) )**

 **Now I've seen ballet before but I'm not familiar with the terms but I will try my best just please bear with me :) I hope you like the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

_"Here take her," Reinette said with disgust. "I'm done with you and it!"_ _She said her tone laced with repulsion._

That was the last thing Reinette said to Jamie when she handed their daughter over to him. It was just days after Jessie was born but somehow he wasn't surprised. Right up till her death Reinette was a conceited and cruel person and Jamie was still ashamed he ever fell in love with her.

It wasn't easy becoming a young single father and having to drop out of high school turning down Julliard and give up his dream of becoming a ballet dancer but Jamie never regretted the sacrifices he made for his daughter and he always felt lucky for having a supportive family.

But the emotional scars Reinette left behind still remain and Jamie learned to harden his heart when it came to love and promised himself he would never allow anyone to hurt him or his little girl again.

Jamie arrived at the crowded airport and searched around for Jessie and Sarah Jane until he finally spotted them. His heart swelled with joy. He couldn't get over how much Jessie had grown. It had been months since he had last seen her.

She was dressed in jeans and her favorite blue sweater, her hair was slightly longer but it was almost the same shade of brown as his and she was taller.

"Jessie!" Jamie called out. "Daddy!" She grinned running towards him.

Jessie rushed to him hugging his neck. "Hey, sweetheart." Jamie grinned embracing her before gently pulling her back to look at her; her hazel eyes still shone behind her purple framed glasses. "You have grown since I last saw you."

"Am I almost as tall as you?" She asked hopeful. He smirked. "Not yet but pretty soon you'll be taller than your old man."

"Somehow I wouldn't be surprised." He heard Sarah Jane say walking up grinning at them. He stood and smiled at her. "Hi, Sarah!"

She smiled hugging him. "Jamie, how have you been?" "I'm fine, I'm good." Jamie nodded. She noticed he looked tired. "Still working too hard, huh?" Sarah Jane asked concerned.

"Yeah." He smirked slightly. "Has she been a good girl?" "Just a little angel." She smiled. "Yeah just like her dad." He dramatically sniffed tugging the front of his shirt.

"Well…" Sarah Jane jokingly winced. "Oi'!" He smirked. She smiled patting his arm. "Oh, Jessie has some news for you."

"She does?" He replied. "Yep, I made Kindergarten honor roll." She grinned. "Well, look at you," Jamie said impressed. He knelt in front of her. "And I have some news too, I'm off today." Her eyes brighten. "Really, what about the academy?"

He shook his head. "Your grandfather's given me the day off." "Can we go to the playground?" She asked. "Of course." He smiled gently ruffling her hair before taking her hand.

Sarah Jane sighed checking her watch. "Well, I better get going. Send my love to your dad." Jamie nodded and thanked her again before she left.

He glanced down at Jessie. "So you ready to see grandpa?" "Yep!" She answered just like him. Jamie grinned taking her suitcase and they left the airport together.

When they arrived Peter was waiting for them in the campus parking lot. "Grandpa!" Jessie exclaimed running to him. "Jessie, girl!" He grinned hugging her.

"Oh, you're getting stronger!" He gave a mock groan. "Or you could just be getting older." Jamie lightly joked. "Oi'!" Peter smirked. "I've missed you." She said. "Missed you, too," Peter smiled. "So what do you two have planned today?"

"Daddy's taking me to the playground." Jessie replied. He nodded taking her suitcase. "Well, let's get you settled in first, yeah?" She nodded and Jamie lifted her onto his shoulders as they started walking slowly across campus.

Peter glanced over at Jamie and asked. "How was Sarah Jane?" He nodded. "She's fine." "Good. By the way I saw Miss Tyler." Peter said giving him a look. "She was not happy with you." "Okay, why isn't she happy?" Jamie asked.

"Well, she couldn't read your map and got lost twice," He replied. "The ink on the map was faded. Luckily I ran into her and helped her find her dorm."

Jamie sighed. "Well, I'm sorry about that." "Why didn't you just explain everything to her before you left? I think she would've understood." He pointed out.

"I didn't think I had to." He replied simply. Peter sighed. "I'm sorry if you don't like her but" He started to say but Jamie interjected. "Hang on, I never said that. In fact I thought she seemed very nice."

"Then why give her a hard time?" Peter asked.

Jamie paused. "I wasn't trying to, I really wasn't but I was in a hurry and when it comes to my daughter; Jessie comes first before some pretty blond stranger."

"Did you just call her pretty?" Peter smirked arching his eyebrow. He shrugged shyly. "Probably, doesn't mean anything, though." Jamie continued walking.

He shook his head unconvinced. "Jamie, I know it's been rough but it's okay to let people in." "Yeah and?" Jamie scoffed. "And there's nothing wrong with being nice to Miss Tyler even date her if you want." He added.

He sighed exasperated. "Dad, I don't even know her." "Know who?" Jessie chimed. "No one, honey." Jamie replied briefly glancing up at her. "Well, with your attitude you won't get very far." Peter replied. Jamie rolled his eyes.

"I saw that." His father warned. He lowered his gaze ashamed. "Sorry, I'm just stressed out."

He stopped and placed his hands on his son's shoulders. "It's okay but I would recommend you apologize to her, yeah?"

"Yes, daddy you should say your sorry." Jessie said peering down.

"Oh, say sorry to who?" He smirked surprised she was listening.

"I don't know." She shrugged making him laugh. Peter grinned. He loved how she could always make Jamie smile.

Jamie then thought about it. He knew he wouldn't be setting a good example for Jessie if he didn't apologize besides Rose was just trying to be friendly. She didn't deserve his cheeky behavior.

He sighed. "Okay, I'll go find her and try to apologize."

Peter smiled. "Smart lad." He smiled slightly and they continued walking.

Later Rose had some free time from unpacking and walked around the beautiful campus admiring the tall trees and the pink and red rose bushes along with the blue sky it was like stepping into a painting.

She had to admit despite getting lost things were going pretty good so far, her roommates Martha Jones and Clara Oswald were really nice and the dorm room was amazing.

Rose smiled then felt a soft tap on her shoulder she turned and saw Jamie standing there. "Hello." He grinned.

Her good mood disappeared and she placed her hands on her hips scowling. "So he returns." He nodded. Jamie knew he had it coming. "I deserve that. I know you're still mad at me."

"Yes, I am. You know I was beginning to think you were a magician the way you disappeared like that." She snapped at him.

"Okay, I get it. I messed up." He replied. "Uh, you beyond messed up. You ran off with no explanation and left me alone on a strange campus." She scowled.

Jamie shook his head. "No, no technically I didn't. I left you with a map. Well, a faded map. I didn't realize the printer was low on ink, well, I kind of did I just forgot to replace the cartridge." He admitted embarrassed.

Rose glared at him. "You are not funny," She scolded. "I ended up in the boy's dorm building because of you!"

He tried hard to suppress a snicker. "Well, I never said I was an Advisor. Now you know why I just help out." Jamie remarked. She was getting annoyed. "You must really enjoy irritating me don't you?" Rose replied.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh yes, it's the one thing I live for. It's my life's mission to annoy you and only you." Jamie replied dramatically.

"You're a smart ass, you know that?" She scowled. Jamie groaned. "Look, I'm not trying to be funny; I'm not trying to be a smart ass." Rose scoffed out a chuckle. "Oh really, well, you're doing a great job so far!"

He was getting exasperated with Rose and was not up to arguing with her. Jamie shook his head. "Okay, you know what forget it! I'm trying to apologize and you won't let me."

She folded her arms defiant. "Oh, is that what you call it? Could've fooled me." Jamie bit the inside of his cheek. "You are impossible!" He exclaimed walking off. "Well, yeah, so are you!" She clumsily answered.

Watching him leave part of her felt bad and wondered if she should go after him but then decided not to. "Why should I? He started it." She muttered walking away. Then she noticed something on the ground. It looked like a photo.

Rose came closer and picked it up. It was the picture that Jamie put in his pocket earlier. There was writing on the back of it. It said in purple colored pencil; _I love you, daddy!_

She saw the name Jessie written in ink in the corner. That name sounded familiar. Rose gasped as she thought back to Jamie's phone call that morning and winced. It all made sense, now. This was Jamie's daughter. It had to be.

"That explains why Jamie dashed off because he was picking up his daughter." Rose realized groaning softly. She had to apologize to him but she had a feeling after that display he probably wasn't going to make it easy for her.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie was sleeping in his room despite it being cool outside he had the covers kicked off and he was wearing his coolest grey pajama trousers and blue t-shirt. Just then a light tapping woke him up from a deep sleep.

He groggily sat up as the tapping continued. "I'm coming." Jamie yawned going to the door not bothering to get his glasses from the nightstand. He opened the door and saw Jessie standing there barefoot in her _Frozen, Elsa_ pajamas holding her favorite blue and pink teddy bear.

"Jessie," Jamie said crouching down. "What are you doing?" Before she could answer Donna, the academy's secretary came down the hall. "There's the little escape artist." She smirked.

"Sorry." Jamie apologized before returning to Jessie. "Honey, what is it?" She stared at her hands. "I want to stay with you."

He smiled slightly. "But honey it's so small and warm in my room don't you want to sleep in Aunt Donna's room where it's more comfortable?" She shook her head and looked at him near tears. "I miss you, daddy."

Before he could respond she wrapped her arms around his neck and he embraced her back briefly closing his eyes as he felt her tears through the fabric of his shirt. Jamie glanced up at Donna. She pressed her lips in a small smile. "I think she needs to be with her daddy."

Jamie nodded and gently pulled her back. He wiped an escape tear from her cheek with his thumb. "Okay, sweetheart, I'll set up a cot and you can sleep by my bed."

Jessie sniffed then smiled. "Yeah?" He smiled. "Yeah." After setting up the cot he stepped out to talk to Donna leaving the door cracked behind him.

Jamie sighed running his hand through his messy hair. "Sorry, about that." Donna shrugged. "It's okay; I had a feeling she was going to do it again." He shook his head. "Yeah but I thought after talking to her she'd stop. She knows it not safe," Jamie exhaled. "I guess I'll just have to keep a cot in here. I can't have her roaming the halls at night."

She smiled. "Yeah but you know she does it because she misses you." He smirked slightly then briefly leaned his head back on the door frame. "I know. I just feel like I'm failing her."

Donna frowned. "Why?" Jamie swallowed. "Every time I talk to her she wants to know when she can live with me and…I have no answer. I mean I'm trying to find a place but it's hard," He scoffed. "I'm whining aren't I?"

She placed her hand on his arm. "Hey, you're a good father. It's not your fault Reinette lied about not being able to get pregnant." Jamie shrugged. "Yeah but even if she hadn't lied I'd still welcome Jessie into my life. I don't regret one sacrifice or one sleepless night that I've given for her."

"I just regret the life can't I give her." He admitted. "What do you mean?" Donna asked. Jamie scoffed. "Look where I live, look where I work"

"Look who you're doing it for." Donna gently interrupted. Jamie glanced behind him at his daughter and smiled. He looked back at Donna. "I hate it when you're right." He smirked.

Donna brushed her nails across her nightgown. "Yeah, I know." Jamie smiled. "Thanks again," He sighed. "I better get back to bed."

She nodded and said goodnight to him before leaving. Jamie went back inside and Jessie was already asleep clutching her teddy bear. He smiled at her then knelt kissing her hair. "Night angel." He whispered before going back to bed.

The next evening when classes were over Rose walked through the empty hall still dressed in her black ballet outfit and pink sheer skirt, her hair piled in a messy bun. She still had Jamie's photo and wanted to return it before she forgot.

Rose walked at the end of the hallway to a door with a caretaker plate on it. She knocked but there was no answer. She frowned. "Dang." Rose muttered. Not sure what else to do she turned to leave when she heard classical music coming from the auditorium.

Rose followed the sound to the double door there was a little light shining from a small dirty window above.

She slowly approached it and tried to open it but it was locked. "Hello?" Rose called out knocking. The music stopped and the door abruptly opened. "Yeah, what is it?" Jamie said poking his head out. "Oh, it's you." He sighed.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Nice to see you, too." "How'd you find me?" He asked.

"I heard music." Rose shrugged. "Well, this is a dance school so yeah, you will." He replied staying behind the door trying to keep the street clothes he was wearing hidden. Jamie didn't want her to know he had been ballet dancing, something he still like to do mainly for stress.

Rose noticed the perspiration on his forehead. "You're sweating." She blurted out. Jamie rolled his eyes. "Thank you for pointing out the obvious but I have mentioned before that air conditioning here is limited. Now I was about to finish up cleaning for the day so what is it?"

"I just needed to see you for a second." She scoffed. "Give me a minute." He replied going back inside. A couple of minutes later he came back out in his uniform.

Rose blushed. God, he looked good dressed in his caretaker's uniform.

"Stop thinking like that!" She scolded herself. "Sorry, I was on break so how can I help you?" Jamie asked grabbing his mop and bucket.

"Well, I've been trying to find you all day." She said. He sighed. "Look, if it's about your first day here, I'm sorry."

She shook her head. "No, I just wanted to give you this. You dropped it." Rose then handed him his photo.

"Oh, I didn't even realize this was gone! Thank you!" He said grateful. Rose smiled. "No problem." He placed it back into his pocket and continued working. "Thanks, I really appreciate it."

Rose blushed. "You're welcome. Your daughter's very pretty." She replied shyly.

He paused looking at her strangely. "How did you know she was my daughter?" She lowered her eyes tugging her fingertips. "Well, I didn't mean to but I overheard your phone conversation," "But the photo kind of gave it away."

He smirked. "Yeah, I guess it would." "She really looks like you." Rose said. He smiled. "Thanks, you should see how much she acts like me." Jamie chuckled.

He has a nice smile. Rose realized. "How old is Jessie?"

"She's six going on seven." Jamie beamed. "Are you and her mother still together?" Rose asked curious.

His smiled disappeared and he didn't answer. Rose nodded. Obviously they weren't.

She casually shrugged. "Well, it's no shame sometimes these things don't work out and" He stopped and gave her a look. "Her mother's dead." Jamie interrupted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Rose replied softly. "I'm not." He scoffed. She was shocked by his icy tone. How could he say that? She wondered.

Jamie looked at her calmly. "So anything else on your mind?"

"Well, I wanted to apologize for not being more understanding that day." Rose replied.

He was surprised she was apologizing especially when he was the one who caused the mess that day.

Jamie shook his head. "It's alright. No big deal. I mean I started it." He said pouring more cleaning solution into the bucket.

"Well, I still feel bad." She said. He sighed and looked at her. "It's okay. I don't expect an apology. You were kind enough to return my daughter's photo and that means everything to me," Jamie continued mopping. "If you don't mind I've got some more cleaning to do before dad and Jessie, get back from the zoo."

Rose just nodded and started to leave. She paused and glanced at him. Rose couldn't figure him out. He had to be the most complex person she had ever met.

He glanced back at her and she smiled slightly at him then slowly walked away. Jamie smiled thoughtfully and continued mopping the floor.


	4. Chapter 4 (Complete Rewrite)

Jessie was outside dancing around to the music echoing from the academy. She was twirling around trying to mimic her father's ballet moves. Jessie enjoyed watching her dad dance, he reminded her of a graceful swan prince; if there was such a thing. She wasn't sure.

Just then she heard a friendly female voice behind her. "Hi!" Jessie stopped and turned to see a short blond haired girl in black pants and a blue thin sweater smiling. She just looked at her with her finger in her mouth unsure how to respond.

"You're very good." The girl said. "Thank you, Miss…" Jessie replied shyly. "Oh, sorry, I'm Rose," She introduced herself. "You must be Jessie."

She smiled. "Yeah." "Nice to finally meet you, Jessie," Rose grinned. "You like twirling?" "Yeah," She giggled. "I'm going to the best ballerina in the world!" Jessie said doing a twirl, her brown hair blowing in the cool breeze.

Rose nodded. "Very impressive," "So what are you doing out here?" "Waiting for daddy to get done working. He's going to take me to the park and then tell me a story, later." She replied.

It was strange to Rose hearing Jamie referred to as daddy but also sweet. "You like spending time with your dad, huh?" She said sitting on the grass. Jessie nodded sitting beside her.

"Is your dad a good storyteller?" Rose asked.

She smiled proudly. "Uh, huh, the best part is he makes them up." Rose looked at her surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yeah, right now he's telling me the story of the cat prince." Rose frowned. "Cat prince?" "I like cats better than frogs." Jessie shrugged. Rose chuckled. She liked Jessie; she was such a sweet little girl.

She tugged her hoop earring. "So where are you originally from?" "Glasgow." Jessie replied. She looked at her curious. "Really, you sound a little British." "Mum was from London," Jessie explained. "But she's gone, now." She sighed.

Rose smiled sadly at her. "I know your dad told me, I'm so sorry. You know I lost a parent when I was little, too." Jessie looked at her. "You did?" Rose nodded lowering her gaze. "It was my dad but I was just a baby when it happened."

Jessie tucked her knees under her chin. "It happened when I was a baby, too." "Does he talk about her?" Rose asked. She shook her head. "Daddy doesn't like to."

Rose frowned. Why? She wondered. Jessie had a right to know about her mum.

"How come?" She asked. Jessie just shrugged.

"I don't know even know if she's in heaven." She said picking at the tiny yellow flowers. Rose gently squeezed her hand. "I think she is and she's looking down at you very proud."

"Yeah?" Her eyes brighten. "Yeah, she's your guardian angel just like my dad is mine." Rose assured her. Jessie smiled at that.

Suddenly Jamie called out. "Jessie!" She turned and saw him coming down the hill. "Daddy!" She ran up hugging him. Rose smiled as she followed.

"Hey, honey!" He knelt kissing her temple. "You ready for the park?" Jessie nodded eagerly. Jamie grinned until he glanced up at Rose with no expression. He had overheard their conversation and wasn't thrilled with her.

"I was just watching her for you." Rose smiled slightly. He nodded politely. "I know. Thanks."

"Daddy, this is Miss Rose." She grinned. "Yes, we've met," Jamie replied slightly annoyed as he stood back up. "Sweetheart, could you wait here for a second? I need to talk to Miss Rose, Okay?" He smiled glancing down at his daughter.

Jessie nodded and began twirling again while he led Rose over to the side; she had a feeling he wasn't happy and looked at him questionably. "Something wrong?" Rose asked.

Jamie folded his arms scowling at her. "Yes, what the hell are you trying to do to my daughter?" He hissed. "What, we were just talking." She replied taken aback by his unexpected harsh tone. Why was he mad at her?

He bit the inside of his cheek. "Yeah, well, I wish you had censored yourself just a little bit." Rose scoffed. "What did I do?" "You talk too much that's what you did." He snapped pointing at her accusingly.

She shook her head in disbelief. "So you're mad at me for trying to be friendly with your daughter?"

Jamie sighed. "No, in fact I appreciate you watching her and I'm thrilled she likes you." "Then what's the problem?" She replied shrugging her shoulders.

"The problem is I don't appreciate it when people like you start feeding false ideas about Reinette to her. It just makes it harder to try to sort out the truth from fantasy when she's older." He replied frustrated. Hurt and heartache glared from his eyes making it almost hard to look at him.

"Not all of us come from loving families, Rose Tyler," Jamie swallowed. "I know you meant well but I'm asking you, please don't confuse her. Now if you'll excuse me I've got to go." He said brushing past her.

Rose lowered her eyes slightly hurt as Jamie ran up to Jessie. Jamie paused briefly glancing back at her, he felt guilty but he couldn't risk Jessie getting hurt by lies about her mum. "Ready daddy?" He heard Jessie say.

"Yeah, let's go." He said softly taking her hand.

Rose glared at him as he left. "Why do I even bother?" She muttered to herself walking away.

That night Jamie sat up in bed going over some bills. Once again there would only be a few bucks left over after everything was paid to put into his savings for an apartment. He was probably going to have to beg for more hours at the store. He sighed frustrated tossing his pen on the bed.

He briefly removed his glasses rubbing his eyes then glanced at Jessie as she slept. Jamie shook his head. So many things he was missing; bedtime stories, school plays, doctor appointments, first time events. This was not the way it was supposed to be. It wasn't fair.

His heart was breaking. Unable to stand it he stepped out into the hall and kicked the bottom paneling mad at himself before covering his face as the hot tears fell and he began crying softly into the wall.

Just then he heard Rose's voice. "Jamie?" He had forgotten her dorm was close by so of course she heard him.

"Brilliant," He grumbled turning his back attempting to hide his crying. "What are you doing up?"

She shrugged. "I heard a noise." "Congratulations." He muttered.

Rose noticed his voice cracking and frowned. "Are you okay?" "Yes." He replied quickly. "I don't believe you." She said concerned.

"Tough." His voice cracking a little. "Are you crying?" She asked. "No." Jamie replied. Why couldn't she leave him alone?

Rose gently turned him around cradling his face and saw his tear filled eyes. "You have been crying," She said gently catching an escape tear with her thumb. "What's wrong?" "Leave me alone." He snapped moving past her. That wasn't going to happen. She may find him aggravating but she refused to leave him out here crying.

"No." She said defiant. "Sorry?" He scoffed. "I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me what's wrong." Rose replied. "You're stubborn, you know that?" Jamie chuckled harshly.

She folded her arms. "Yeah, I guess I am. So what's wrong?" "Why do you care?" He scowled. "You're not going to tell me, are you?" She bit the inside of her cheek. "No!" He snapped.

Rose nodded. "Fair enough but at least let me be here for you." "Why?" He choked. She slowly came towards him. "Because I care." Jamie looked at her like she was nuts. "I don't get you. I yell at you this morning and here you are anyway trying to help me, why?"

"Because I don't think you're a cruel person," She gave a slight shrug. "I think you're a smart ass but not a cruel person." "How do you know? I mean could be." He replied.

Rose smirked sadly. "Trust me I've known cruel people." Jamie just shook his head. It was clear he was being stubborn. She sighed coming up to him.

"What are you doing?" He said suspiciously. She didn't answer instead gently embraced him but he stood there stiff unsure what to do.

"It's okay to break sometimes," Rose said softly. "It's okay to cry." There was some sort of sincerity about her he realized, something real, maybe? Just this once Jamie decided to trust her and slowly wrapped his arms around her and began crying softly into her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, everyone take your positions at the barre and plies!" Rose's ballet teacher Missy Saxon ordered everyone while tapping the wood floor with her wood stick. Rose sighed. She couldn't stand Missy.

She was so rigid and stern and dressed like she stepped out of the nineteenth century but at least they were practicing to the song _Love Theme from Romeo and Juliet,_ her favorite piece since she was kid. "Back straight, Miss Tyler!" Missy scolded tapping her stick several times. "If my back gets any straighter I'll be mistaken for a plank of ply wood." She muttered making Martha and Clara snicker behind her.

Suddenly a thumping on the floor interrupted the class, Missy turned around scowling at Jamie who was picking his mop up off the floor. He shrugged. "Sorry it dropped."

She frowned at him with disapproval. "Jamie, I would appreciate it if you would be more careful with that mop."

Jamie gave a mock gasp. "Oh, yes, shame on me for accidentally dropping a mop, oh, the humanity." He replied with heavy sarcasm. A few students snickered at his comment.

She bit the inside of her cheek. "Don't get cheeky it doesn't become you." "Sorry, mam." Jamie replied with a nod. Missy rolled her eyes and returned to the classroom. "Bitch." He muttered leaning against the door frame.

Missy then glanced at the clock. "Oh, well, doesn't matter class is over anyway," She looked at her students clapping her hands. "That's all for today, I'll see you tomorrow." Martha took her bag and glanced back at Rose. "You coming? We're supposed to get ready and meet at the pub, later."

She nodded. "Yeah, I just want to practice a little longer. You go on; I'll catch up." "Okay, I'll see ya' later." Martha smiled then left.

She then proceeded to practice but was distracted by Jamie's reflection from the full figure mirrors.

It was hard not to stare at his lean muscular form as he moved and worked. It didn't help he was wearing blue jeans and a dark green button down shirt instead of his caretaker's uniform. She had to admit he was cute.

Rose suppressed a giggle as he tried to grab a broom while stepping over an area he just mopped then move a wet floor sign with his foot towards the center of the hall.

"What's so funny?" He sighed as he mopped keeping his back turned. "Huh?" She replied surprised that he knew she was there. Jamie paused and looked at her. "I know you're staring at me, why?" Rose shrugged. "Well, I've never seen anyone so awkward and graceful at the same time, I guess."

"I'm so glad you're amused." He grunted. "I didn't say that was an insult." She replied trying not to stare at him. Jamie studied her for a second before continuing. Rose leaned against the door frame gradually tapping her fingers. "How come you're not wearing your uniform?"

"My shift's technically over but thanks to Missy holding me up with her mop complaint I'm still finishing up." He sighed. "Well, I don't think it was fair how Missy talked to you back there." Rose said.

"Ah, no big deal. I'm used to it." Jamie replied grabbing some cleaner and a rag. "Doesn't make it fair." She replied coming closer. Jamie scoffed pushing his glasses up his nose. "Welcome to my world." He started wiping down the windows.

Rose then let out a shy giggle. He frowned at her. "What?" "Your voice." She said avoiding his eyes embarrassed. "What about it?" He scowled. Rose bit her thumb tip and shrugged. "I like it. It suits you." He looked at her strangely. "Okay, thanks I guess."

"You're from Scotland, right?" She said. He nodded.

"What part?" Rose asked curious. "Blimey, you like to ask a lot of questions." He smirked. "Yeah and you don't give a lot of answers." Rose remarked.

He shrugged. "Fair enough." She gently nudged his arm. "So answer my question." He sighed. "Originally, Edinburgh but my family moved to Glasgow when I was ten." She nodded. "Those are nice places."

Jamie sighed. "Yeah but I like living in London, better." He walked over to his cart putting away his supplies. He opened a bottle of water and took a sip before writing on a clipboard. Rose stood there watching him. "What are you doing?" She asked.

He swallowed some more water. "Writing down what I've done so Chris will know and won't have to do it over again." Just then a crazy idea came to her. "So you're off tonight?" She asked casually.

"Yeah," He said glancing at her suspiciously. "Why?" He asked.

Rose tugged her earring nervously. "Well, me and a few friends are going to the pub, later. Would you like to come?" "I don't drink." He replied as he wrote.

"Well, they have sodas there." She pointed out. Jamie glanced at her putting away his clipboard. "I know but I'll pass." He replied pushing his cart past her. "Why?" Rose asked following him. "Because I can." He replied simply as he placed it inside the supply closet.

She scoffed. "That's not a reason." Jamie shrugged. "Alright, I don't want to." "Why not?" Rose pressed.

He leaned against the door shoving his hands in his pockets. "Can you give me a reason why I should?" "Well, you might actually have fun and enjoy yourself." She said folding her arms.

Jamie looked at her and scoffed. "Why are you even asking me?" "Don't know just felt like it, I guess," She shrugged. Rose also hoped if he had a little a fun maybe he'd lighten up. "And who knows maybe you'll even be shocked and like it there."

After a few minutes he sighed. "Alright, I'll think about it."

Rose nodded. "Fair enough," She smiled coming closer. "The place is called the TARDIS, it's on Tenth Street. We're meeting there at 7:30 P.M." He nodded. "Okay." She said bye to him and left but deep down she wondered if she was being a bit pushy but she was hopeful he would come after all it seemed like things had improved a little between them.

That night Rose arrived at the crowded pub. It was a beautiful warm evening so she dressed in blue jeans and a magenta t-shirt. It was silly but she had butterflies in her stomach about this evening. Rose scolded herself for making such a big deal out of this. She really couldn't explain why.

Rose looked around the vintage looking pub with it's tiffany lamps and old fashioned bar till she spotted her friends Clara, Martha and Jack. "Hi!" She smiled sliding into the smooth cherry wood booth.

Jack grinned. "Hey Rosie, you made it! I hope it's okay I went ahead and ordered us all some beers and chips." She nodded. "Sounds good."

He smirked slyly. "So where is this Jamie?" "He should be here soon." Rose replied. "Is he cute?" He asked eagerly. She playfully rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to answer that." "Oh, he's a fox, huh?" Jack teased. "Jack!" Rose scoffed making Clara and Martha laugh.

As they waited they talked about school, dancing and home then after a few minutes their order arrived but Jamie still hadn't shown up.

"Do you think he's alright?" Rose asked. Clara nodded sipping her drink. "Sure, he's probably running late." "Yeah, I suppose." She smiled slightly finally eating her food. But 7:50 P.M turned into 8:35 P.M. By 8:45 P.M, Rose was getting worried but she couldn't call him because they never exchanged numbers.

Martha saw she was looking discouraged. "I'm sure he'll show up." She assured her. "Yeah, maybe he got stuck in traffic." Jack pointed out eating some chips. Rose nodded but she wasn't so sure still she didn't want to believe he would just not show up without saying a word. He didn't seem like the type to do that.

Pretty soon her friends had left leaving Rose alone with half a flat beer then a tall guy with cropped black hair and a leather jacket approached the table.

"Sorry, are you Rose Tyler." He asked with a Northern London accent. She nodded. "Yeah." "Well, I'm Chris, Jamie's friend." "Oh?" Rose replied slightly curious. "Yeah, listen, um, Jamie says he's sorry but he's not coming." Chris said awkwardly. She lowered her eyes disappointed. "Oh, did he say why?" Rose hoped he had a good excuse.

Chris shrugged. "No idea, he wouldn't say." She nodded pressing her lips. "Well, thanks." He smiled politely and left. Rose leaned back in the booth feeling deflated and angry. He had let her down. She bitterly threw a straw across the table feeling like an idiot.

Back in his room Jamie sat on his bed with Jessie sleeping peacefully in his lap as gently stroked her hair.

The guilt about not showing up still lingered, he knew Rose meant well but the thought of doing this outing made feel him uncomfortable besides that was her world and he didn't belong in it, anyway.

The more he thought about it perhaps he was a coward or maybe he was just a scared, wary bastard. "Damn it, why did I do that?" Jamie thought angrily to himself. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, it was getting late. The pub was closed. He realized with regret.

Jamie hated himself for what he did to her but sometimes it was easier to run away than to risk getting hurt. He sighed heavily placing his i-pod earpieces in his ears and started playing some _Rolling Stones_ music trying to forget this disastrous night.


	6. Chapter 6

It was after classes and Rose spotted Jamie mopping up the hall floor while listening to his i-pod. She was still mad at him about the pub and wanted answers so she walked up behind him giving a hard slap on his shoulder blade. "Ow!" He yelled turning around removing his earpieces. Rose stood there with her arms folded. "Nice to have your attention."

"Okay, is there something seriously wrong with you?" He scowled rubbing his shoulder.

"You are a coward! I mean seriously, you couldn't even face me that night?" Rose snapped at him. Jamie sighed. "I take it you're still mad at me, then?"

"Can you blame me," She scoffed. "You made me feel like an idiot."

Jamie saw no point in arguing, she was right. He had screwed up.

"Look, you have every right to be mad at me," He said with regret. "I handled it wrong, I shouldn't have sent Chris but at the time it seemed better than showing up just to announce I wasn't coming." He replied honestly.

She gave a shrug. "Fair enough but was it necessary to do what you did? Why didn't you come?"

Jamie leaned his back against the wall. "I was scared," He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I wasn't trying to be rude it's just the thought of entering your world made me nervous…I couldn't face it."

The fear in his voice was genuine. Perhaps he was scared. Rose looked at him with some sympathy and slowly came towards him. "Well, I'll admit I might've been a bit pushy but I swear I was just trying to be nice."

He nodded as he returned to his mopping. "I never doubted that but that's the other thing I don't get, why are you being so nice to me?' She looked at him strangely. "Do I need a reason?"

Jamie shrugged. "Don't know it's just when you go from calling me a twit to being nice it feels a bit weird, I guess."

"I could always insult you again." Rose lightly teased. Jamie snickered softly then looked at her curious. "And why did you ask me without wondering if I'd be comfortable or not?"

She lowered her eyes before glancing back at him. "Honestly after that night when you cried I thought you were finally opening up and that things were improving between us so I figured if you came you'd enjoy it. How was I to know you'd feel otherwise?'

Jamie gave a shrug. "Well, you could've asked." "You could've told me." She pointed out. He paused. "Rose, in case you haven't noticed I'm not a conversationalist and that night I was upset and I appreciate you being there but if you really thought I was going to turn into some sort of _trusting social butterfly_ you were wrong." He shook his head. "I'm sorry if you don't get that."

She swallowed thickly, his words stinging like a cut. She pressed her lips and nodded. "I do, you don't trust me." Rose said as a fact.

Jamie just looked at her taken aback by her statement. "Sorry?"

She shrugged. "It's okay, I get it." Rose said calmly trying to walk away but he left his mop and bucket and went over gently grabbing her hand. "Hang on," He said stopping her but she avoided his eyes. "Rose, please look at me." She hesitated but her eyes eventually met his.

He had the darkest brown eyes she had ever seen.

Jamie slowly let go of her hand. "Rose, I'm not a very outgoing person. I'm not good at opening up but in terms of trusting you, think about this I have had said more words to you than anyone else here," He sighed. "So it's unfair when you say something like that and you know it."

Rose glanced at him casually. "Does that mean you do trust me?" He shrugged. Maybe," Jamie smirked. "Ease up on that slap of yours and we'll talk." "Sorry." She cringed embarrassed. Jamie smiled. "It's okay, it might come in handy when Jessie starts dating." He chuckled making Rose smile.

He looked at her thoughtfully. "You have a very outgoing and friendly heart, Rose Tyler…I hope Jessie, turns out like you." There was a certain sadness in the way he said that, Rose realized. "So do you." She assured him.

Jamie smiled a little but said nothing else and quietly continued down the hall with his mopping.


	7. Chapter 7

Jamie liked coming to the park in the late evenings, there was a certain calm here that he liked. Next to dancing in the auditorium this was his favorite place to unwind.

He wandered over to the monkey bars, his favorite since he was a little kid and started climbing it eventually hanging upside down by his legs just to see if he could still do it.

Suddenly he heard Rose's voice. "Hi, hanging around I see." She smirked tilting her head at him. "Cute." He replied rolling his eyes. "You know I think you look better in this angle." Rose said.

"Hmm, I think you do too." Jamie remarked. "Oi'," Rose playfully scowled. "So do you think we could talk with you in a upright position or not." "Of course." He replied before adjusting himself up-right then landing on his feet.

"You're pretty good on the monkey bars." Rose commented. Jamie pushed his glasses up further his nose and shrugged. "Well, it's nice to know I can still do it," He glanced at her. So what brings you here, a bit old for playgrounds, aren't ya'?"

Rose shrugged running her fingers along the handle bars of the red, yellow and blue merry go round. "Suppose it's silly but I can't help it I like playgrounds."

"I never said there was anything wrong with silly," He replied walking over to the swings and sat. "Every now and then seriousness has to a break, yeah?" Jamie smiled.

Rose smiled sitting in the swing beside him. "Good motto to live by."

He snickered softly. "Yeah." "How's Jessie?" She asked. He sighed. "She's fine. She's with dad." Rose nodded. "So other than coming to deserted playgrounds what do you do for fun?" He lightly scoffed. "Between being a single dad and having two jobs don't have much time for that."

"Sorry." Rose replied. He shrugged briefly cleaning his glasses. "Why? It's never bothered me."

Without his glasses Rose caught glimpse of his beautiful profile. He really was handsome yet so sad. She thought to herself. "Why do you always look so sad?" She asked softly.

He glanced at her strangely placing them back on. "Do I?" She shrugged shuffling her tennis shoes in the dirt. "Don't know kind of hard to tell but a lot of the time you look unhappy," Rose glanced at him shyly. "Are you?"

"No." He smirked slightly. "Then why do you look it?" Rose asked curious.

He shrugged his shoulder. "Easy cause' if I smiled all the time I'd probably be mistake for one of those body snatching movie characters." Jamie lightly joked making Rose laugh. He smiled realizing she had a pretty laugh.

Just then a medium height young man with blond cropped hair sauntered onto the park Jamie recognized him and groaned quietly. "Oh, great." He muttered.

It was his former friend John Saxon; like so many of his popular friends John ditched him shortly after Jessie was born telling him he was no fun anymore. Jamie never forgot and he never forgave him.

He silently prayed he wouldn't be seen but John spotted him, anyway and waved. Rose noticed Jamie's eyes darkening and glaring at something.

"Something wrong?" She asked. He glanced at her. "Uh, no but would you excuse me for second?" He said nonchalantly. Rose nodded as Jamie walked up to a very smug John. "Well, look who's here; the star ballet dancer turned caretaker," John sneered. "It's been a long time."

Jamie was unfazed as he looked over his suit and tie wearing former friend. "Yes, how about we make it longer with you turning around and leaving?"

He gave a mock pout. "Aw, that's not nice."

Jamie shrugged leaning up against the bench. "Neither are you." John ignored his comment and shoved his hands in his jacket pockets. "You're looking well. Everyone's been asking about you."

"Oh, well, you can give them this message for me." He said casually flashing John his middle finger.

John bit the inside of his cheek before speaking. "Nice to see you haven't lost your sense of humor."

He folded his arms and sniffed. "Yeah, that's me Mr. Funny Guy, now that's been established; what do you want?"

John smiled. "I want to invite you to my dinner party." Jamie scoffed. "As what a server?" He gave a small chuckle. "Cute but no, I want you as a guest."

"Really? Sense when did you lot give a damn about me all of a sudden?"

He shrugged. "Well, your dad owns the dance academy; you still have ties to prestigious people so I think it makes you worthy of a second chance with us."

Jamie scoffed with bitterness. "I'm touched.

He shook his head sadly. "Jamie, what's happened to ya'? What's happened to the partier, the guy nicknamed the Doctor for his smooth operating ability to get all the girls," He smirked. "You know Lucy still remembers that night inside the coat closet with you at my parents party, you naughty boy."

Jamie quietly groaned annoyed. The last thing he wanted was to be reminded about his past romantic liaisons, not something he was really proud of.

"Stop it." He muttered irritated but John continued.

"There was also that science fair judging you and Sally Sparrow missed and" John started to say but Jamie cut him off. "Oh, would you please shut it, already?" He snapped.

"Aw, is that anyway to talk to a friend?" He pouted.

Jamie chuckled bitterly. "You are not my friend, remember? So I think I can talk to you anyway I please." "Come on we had some good times." He said putting his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't touch me." Jamie glared. He removed his arm. "Look, I'm trying to make amends and you're being difficult."

"That's because you're not," He replied. "You and the rest of them just want your puppet back and that's not happening." John sighed. "That's really not fair."

"Neither is what you did to me." He pointed accusingly. "You ditched me when I needed a friend, I needed a pal and all I got was a whiner, fat a lot of good that did me when Jessie had pneumonia when she was three, huh? Where the hell were you when she had her first tooth coming in at two o' clock in the morning?"

He folded his arms. "Jamie, just because I was raised by nannies doesn't mean I am one."

Jamie looked at him disgusted. "You are ridiculous! I mean seriously when are you going to grow up? When are you going to realize that life is more than just parties, women and shagging?"

John scoffed. "You know you were a lot more fun before that little brat was born." He snipped.

That set Jamie off and he grabbed his jacket collar glaring at him with darkened eyes. "Say that again and you'll be walking out of here with fewer teeth." He hissed.

John sneered but with a hint of fear. "You wouldn't." "Try me." He threatened peering closer. The smile quickly disappeared from John's face remembering the last time he had pushed his luck with him and he nodded. "Fair enough, see ya' around, daddy." He remarked as Jamie let go and John backed away leaving the park.

Jamie sighed shaking his head. It saddened him how some people never change.

"Sorry, about that." Jamie replied walking back and taking his place at the swing.

Rose shrugged. "It's okay." She replied pretending she hadn't seen the altercation though she was tempted to ask him who that man was but chose not to. She had gotten this far with him and didn't want to go backwards.

Whoever he was he had no right to upset Jamie like that. She glanced at him wanting to comfort him without upsetting him. Rose casually reached for his hand intertwining his fingers with hers. Jamie felt the softness of her skin and didn't say anything instead welcomed her touch by gently rubbing her fingers with his thumb as they sat there in a calming silence.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hi, just wanted to mention that there's no relation between John Saxon and Missy Saxon. Also I wanted this chapter to give some background information about Jamie's past and the kind of person he was and how he's changed.**

 **Hope you enjoy! Thanks! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Note: Hi! Just wanted to note that I've seen ballet but I know nothing about the terms or how to spell them but I'll try to get this right. So anything I might've gotten wrong I sincerely apologize.**

 **Thank you! :)**

* * *

"Jessie? I'm back from work!" Jamie called walking down the hall of the academy looking for his daughter. "In here, daddy!" She yelled from the auditorium. He walked in and found her twirling around on stage.

He smirked as he sprinted up the steps to the center stage. "Well, look at you, Miss Ballerina." Jessie paused grinning proudly. "Hi, I'm practicing my en de-demands." She struggled to say. Jamie chuckled. "I think you mean en dedans." She nodded. "Yeah those." He knelt looking at her thoughtfully. "You know there is more to life than ballet."

Jessie nodded. "Yeah but I like ballet and I want to be good like you." Jamie smiled. "I know but no matter what I want you to grow up happy, yeah," He tucked a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Don't feel like you have to be like me."

"I know daddy but I really do like it." She said. He smiled. "I'm glad." Jamie stood stretching his back. "Come on, honey." Jessie studied him then said. "Daddy?"

He stopped and turned. "Yeah?" "Are you proud that you're a dancer?" She asked. Jamie shrugged. "I was." "But are you, now?" Jessie replied.

He smiled and knelt in front of her. "Yes, I am, very proud. Your late grandmother taught me ballet and your grandfather was a choreographer before he opened this academy," Jamie took her hand. "But I'm more proud of being your father…as cliché as that sounds." He smirked making her giggle.

"Do you think grandma thinks I'm a good dancer like you?" Jessie asked. He smiled. "Oh, yes!"

She swayed side to side. "Will you show me how to do en-en deda," Jessie sighed exasperated giving up on pronouncing the word. "That twirly step I was trying to do?" She said. "En dedans?" He replied suppressing a smile.

"Yeah, please?" She said. Jamie sighed. He was reluctant, it was only the evening and classes were just ending and he worried someone would discover his secret.

"I don't know, honey. Couldn't another teacher or student show you?" He asked. Jessie glanced up at him. "But you're my favorite besides I was hoping to dance with you, daddy." Jamie smirked. "Oh, you don't play fair do you?"

She shrugged. "It's the truth." He smiled. "Okay, come on then my little ballerina." Jessie grinned and stood in front of him. He took her hand and gently twirled her around then picked her up and slowly spun around making her laugh. Jamie smiled. He loved hearing her laugh. He then set her back down and took a step back.

"Okay, here's an en dedans. Now watch." He said. Jessie watched as he positioned his foot and started with his right leg and spun around counter-clockwise. She marveled watching him spin so gracefully.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "Don't you get dizzy?"

He chuckled. "I used to especially when I went too fast. Your grandmother used to have to catch me before I could tip over." "Do you think I could try it?" Jessie asked. "Perfect twirling first and then we'll talk." He smiled. She shrugged. "Okay."

Jamie then let out a yawn.

"Tired, daddy?" She asked concerned. He sighed briefly removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes. "Oh, a little." "Are you too tired to tell me a story cause' if you are that's okay." She replied. "Too tired for a story, never!" He scoffed. "You sure?" Jessie asked. "Of course." Jamie smiled and took her hand and they went back to his room.

"Rose; sweetheart!" Jackie greeted her daughter at the outdoor café for lunch. "Mum, hi!" Rose smiled hugging her. Jackie looked at Rose and beamed. "How have you been, plum?" She asked as they sat at the white table cloth covered table. "Fine." Rose smiled. "Great! So how do you like it at the school?" Jackie replied.

She nodded sipping her water. "It's brilliant, the place is posh but not snobby and my roommates are fantastic." Jackie nodded. "That's good," She drank some wine and noticed a dreamy look in her eyes. "Okay, who is he?" She asked casually.

"What do you mean?" She replied. Her mother scoffed. "Come now, I know that look. You've met someone." Rose sighed looking over the menu. "Mum, we've only talked." She glanced at her briefly trying not to blush.

She nodded biting the inside of her cheek. "Mm, hmm, I thought so. Come on, out with it who is he?"

Rose sheepishly smiled tugging her earring. "His name is Jamie; he works as a caretaker at the Academy." She smirked. "Uh, huh." "What?" Rose asked. Jackie rolled her eyes. "Well, you're interested aren't you?"

"Mum, he just a friend…I think." Rose replied then frowned. She really wasn't sure what to call him...friend, acquaintance...maybe something more?

"Well, that clears it up," Jackie lightly scoffed. "He's not some sort of Casanova, is he?"

"No, he's not." She insisted. "Okay, what's he like, then?" Jackie smirked. Rose shrugged twirling her straw in her glass. "It's hard to explain, I mean he's just Jamie. He's kind of sad; kind of sarcastic…he's sweet, very thoughtful."

She nodded. "But how does he treat you?"

"He's nice. I like how he treats me." Rose replied thoughtfully. "Easy on the eyes?" Jackie asked casually. Rose blushed suppressing a smile. "Mum!"

"Just asking." She said innocently drinking some more wine. Rose smiled. She really missed this sort of thing with her mum.

Then Rose wondered if she should tell Jackie he had a daughter but knew she would freak. Besides how would she bring it up anyway? _Hey, mum did I mention Jamie has a six year-old daughter._ No, not a good idea.

"But yeah he's a real nice guy." She said. Jackie smiled. "Well as long you like him that's alright." Rose smiled slightly and they continued talking.


	9. Chapter 9

Rose walked into Idris's Department Store looking for a birthday gift for Jackie. She felt out of place in this posh store as she wandered around the fancy dressed mannequins, polished tile floors and the elaborate displays but she wanted to give her mum something nice.

She walked over to the makeup counter and glanced at the prices of the perfumes and winced. "Blimey that's high." She muttered. "Now you know why I don't shop here." She heard Jamie's voice say.

She glanced up and saw Jamie leaning over the perfume counter. She was surprised to see him working here and dressed in black trousers and a white buttoned down short sleeve shirt instead of his caretaker's uniform or his other casual clothes.

"Hello." He waved looking bored.

"Hi," Rose replied trying not to blush and trying hard not to stare. "I didn't know you worked here."

"Shocking isn't it?" He remarked.

She was too distracted by his form-fitting outfit to answer and just glanced at him up and down shyly. He did look good.

"What?" He frowned noticing her expression. She cleared her throat. "Nothing, you just you look different." Rose replied feeling awkward.

"Good or bad different?" He asked. "Just different," Rose shrugged innocently. He arched his eyebrow suspiciously.

"I mean it's a different look that's all." She replied tugging her earring. He smirked. "Well, at least it's more comfortable, it's the only upside to working here." Jamie sighed straightening himself up. "So what brings you to snobby land?" She giggled. "Careful the boss may hear you."

He waved his hand in the air as if brushing it aside. "Ah, he's not even here and half the time I don't remember what he looks like," Jamie joked making her smile. "So how can I help you?"

She sighed. "Well, I'm looking for some perfume for my mum." He nodded. "Oh, any special occasion?"

"It's for her birthday." Rose replied. Jamie smiled thoughtfully. "That's very nice." Rose sighed briefly glancing at the price tag of a clear purple square bottle. "Yeah but this place isn't exactly cheap."

He tilted his head and folded his arms. "Well, maybe I can help." "How?" Rose asked. He leaned closer. "I know a trick that my mum used to do." "Okay, I'm listening." She said biting her lower lip. "You see, we're having a sale on the smaller bottles. Now what's her favorite scent?" He asked.

She thought for a second. "Uh, Orchids." Jamie nodded. "Okay, now I'll pick three different scents that'll recreate it." She watched as he grabbed three small perfume bottles and an empty glass oval shaped bottle from a display and set them on the counter.

"Okay, now what?" Rose asked. "Ah, now you take these and mix them together in this empty bottle and you'll have a Orchid scented perfume. It's cheaper and it'll actually smell nicer than these." He replied. She smiled. "Okay, sounds good."

"Brilliant, I'll ring you up." He replied. Rose glanced at him grateful. "Thanks for the help." He shrugged. "No problem."

She leaned over drawing an imaginary circle on the counter as she waited and caught him suppressing a yawn. He looked tired and drained. It really bothered her. Rose wanted to do something for him, anything just to see him relax and smile.

Jamie noticed she was staring, again. "Boy, you really like staring at me, huh?" He scoffed. "I'm not," She said defensively. "I was just wondering what you do for fun." She replied casually.

"Fun?" He replied wrapping a glass perfume bottle before putting it in the white shopping bag. "Well yeah, I know you there must be something that you like to do." She remarked.

Jamie shrugged pushing his glasses up his nose. "Well, I like going to the movies and when I can I like to go to the pubs with my friends." She stopped him and looked at him questionably. "I thought you didn't like pubs?" He shook his head. "No, what said was I don't drink."

"Yeah, I always wondered, how come?" She asked curious. Jamie scoffed. "Easy, I can't stand the taste of alcohol; it tastes like cough medicine to me."

Rose nodded.

"So you are capable of having a good time, then, right?" She asked. "Yeah, I guess so." He replied.

She bit the inside of her cheek as an idea started forming. "Anything else you like to do?" He shrugged. "Well, I might like to watch ballet." He said carefully.

"Really?" She replied slightly surprised. Jamie rolled his eyes. "Yes, really," Then he gave her a suspicious look placing the last bottle in the bag. "Why are you asking me all these questions?"

Rose shrugged handing him the money. "Just curious." He gave a chuckle punching up the cash register. "Oh, come now even I know better than that."

She glanced at him sighing. "Alright clever clogs, it just so happens I've got tickets for an outdoor ballet this weekend." "Really, what's playing?" He asked sounding interested. "Swan Lake," Rose replied. "My friend is performing in it and she sent me tickets so would you like to go with me?"

Jamie reluctantly glanced at her shrugging. "I don't know…" He muttered letting his sentence fade.

Rose lowered her eyes feeling less confident. "I mean we'd be just going as friends of course…if you wanted to go…" Her voice trailed.

He wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't want to hurt her feelings but what if there was a catch? Jamie immediately scolded himself for thinking like that and he could hear his mother screaming at him to say _yes_.

Finally Rose sighed with disappointment. "Right, I'm not going to force you. It was just a friendly gesture." She grabbed her shopping bag and turned to leave when he stopped her. "Can I bring Jessie?" Jamie blurted.

Rose paused and looked at him. "What?" "Can I bring Jessie," Jamie shrugged. "She loves Swan Lake." He replied. She smiled. "I was hoping you would." "Yeah?" Jamie said.

Rose nodded and smiled. "Of course." He grinned feeling at ease. "Okay, sure I love to." She smiled. "Good, meet me at Redfern Park on Saturday at 6:30 P.M." Jamie nodded. "Okay."

"You will show up?" Rose teased. Jamie smirked. "Yeah, I promise." She nodded. "Okay, I'll see you then." Rose turned to leave the store.

"Rose?" He called out. "Yeah?" She said tugging her earring. "I really do promise to come Saturday." He replied sincerely. "I know." Rose smiled giving a small wave before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

Rose waited in the parking lot for Jamie and Jessie and kept checking her watch despite telling herself she wouldn't. It was still early but after the pub incident she was slightly worried he wouldn't come still if he said he would come then Rose believed he would. Just then she heard Jessie's voice behind her. "Hi, Miss Rose!" She grinned running up to her.

Rose smiled. "Hi," She knelt to hug her. "Where's your dad?" "I'm coming!" Jamie replied walking up to them. "Hello." He smiled slightly. "Well, you came." Rose said impressed. He shrugged. "I said I would, didn't I?"

She nodded. "Yes, you did." Rose smiled. She spotted her friend Shareen jogging up."So you two go ahead and I'll catch up, yeah?" Jamie nodded and took Jessie's hand and left.

"Rose," Shareen called out. "Hey, you made it!"

"Yeah, great, to see you!" Rose grinned hugging her.

Shareen was a famous professional ballet dancer and Rose's best friend from the Powell Estate and despite a busy schedule always kept in touch with her.

After the hug Shareen glanced behind her. "So who's the cute guy?" Rose casually shrugged. "Oh, just a friend and his daughter." She eyed him up and down with approval as he knelt to tie Jessie's shoe.

"Do you mind?" Rose groaned following her gaze. Shareen smirked flirtatiously. "Sorry, I was just wondering what dance troupe he was with. I may want to join." She shook her head. "Oh, he's not a dancer."

"You sure?" She frowned. "Yeah," Rose nodded. Shareen continued to look skeptical. Rose sighed. "I've already asked him and he's made it quite clear he's just the school's caretaker." "Okay, if you say so," She shrugged. "I better go, enjoy the show."

Rose smiled and wished her luck before joining Jamie and Jessie.

"Who was that?" He asked as she sat beside him on the grass. "That's my friend Shareen, the one that gave me the tickets." Rose replied. He just nodded.

"When it's going to start?" Jessie asked excitedly. Rose smiled. "Soon sweetheart." Jessie gave a heavy sigh and nodded. Jamie suppressed a smile. He liked how Rose and Jessie got along so well. Rose noticed his smile and leaned closer towards him. "You should start making smiling a habit, you know, it really suits you." She lightly teased making him blush.

A few minutes later the show began and the music started. Jessie got comfortable in her father's lap and watched with awe pointing occasionally at the ballet dancers while Jamie nodded to her questions in his ear.

Rose glanced at Jamie and smiled. He seemed really into this as he closed his eyes his foot following along with the music as if he knew this by heart.

After the show they walked along the park as Jamie carried Jessie on his shoulders. "That was really, nice." He said. She smiled. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Thank you, Miss Rose," Jessie said. "That was awesome!" Rose grinned. "You're very welcome." Just then Jessie spotted an ice cream salesman and pointed. "Daddy, can I have an ice cream?"

He glanced up and smirked. "Sure but I'm going to let you down, okay? Don't need you getting ice cream on daddy's head, do we?" Jamie joked. "Okay," She smiled as he put her down. "Can I have chocolate?"

Jamie nodded. As soon as she was back on the ground Jessie grinned and hurried up to the ice cream cart. "Would you like one?" He asked Rose.

"Yeah," Rose nodded. "Can I have a strawberry?" He smiled. "Hey, that's my favorite." Jamie replied paying for their frozen treats. "Really, mine too." She said smiling.

They ate their ice cream while Jessie mimicked the ballet's twirling movements then they walked over to the bridge overlooking the pond and sat on a stone and wooden bench watching the sunset as Jessie fell asleep in his lap.

"Thanks for the ice cream." Rose said. Jamie shrugged. "No problem," He glanced at her as she giggled softly. "What?" He said. She pointed at a sleeping Jessie. "She's adorable." He grinned. "Yeah, that's my angel." Jamie smirked putting his arm over her.

Rose smiled and glanced at him. "Shareen was checking you out." She blurted. He looked at her. "Oh?" "Yeah, she thought you were a dancer." She replied shrugging.

He didn't respond and continued to stroke Jessie's hair. "I had a nice time, today." Jamie said. She smiled. "Good."

He smiled at her then stared out at the sky.

Rose looked at him shyly. It was easy to see why Shareen was staring at him. He was cute. She wondered what would happen if she kissed him. Would he like it? Would she like it?

She briefly bit her lower lip before kissing his cheek surprising him. He suppressed a smirk. "Well, what was that for?"

She shrugged. "Oh, because I felt like it," Rose smiled very coy. "And maybe you're just growing on me." Jamie blushed unable to respond. Rose turned her head now feeling slightly embarrassed that she kissed him. "Sorry." She muttered.

He shook his head. "No, it's okay," Jamie sheepishly lowered his gaze. "Um, you're growing on me, too." Rose looked at him surprised and smiled. "Yeah?" Jamie casually shrugged. "Maybe." She smirked gently nudging his shoulder. "Charmer."

He snickered softly then looked at her and swallowed nervously. "Um, are you doing anything next Saturday?" "No, why?" Rose replied. Jamie shrugged. "Well, I was thinking maybe you'd like to hang out and do something like a movie or a walk in the park. I can get dad or Donna to watch Jessie."

She smiled. "I'd like that.

He grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yes," She smiled. "Pick me up at 7:30 P.M?" "Looking forward to it." He smiled. Rose grinned and rested her head on his shoulder and enjoyed the sunset.

* * *

 _Author Note: Hi, sorry about the wait I've been catching up on other stories but I'll try to get updates out faster :)_

 _So it looks like our couple is getting closer...well kind of, it's not an official relationship yet but they are getting closer however next chapter his secret about being a ballet dancer will be revealed making things interesting so I hope you like the chapter!_

 _Thanks for reading!_


	11. Chapter 11

Rose checked her image in the full length mirror one last time making sure her outfit was okay. She had decided on blue jeans, pink t-shirt, hoop earrings and her blond hair was in a messy pony tail.

She didn't know why she was fussing over her clothes they were just planning on going to the movies then a walk through the playground. She took a deep breath then headed out the room.

Rose found Jamie waiting outside the school looking at the sky. He was really handsome standing there; his jeans and his blue t-shirt showcased his lean body perfectly.

She had to refrain from blurting out he was gorgeous. "Hi!" She said gently tapping his arm. Jamie noticed her and smiled. "Hi, you look nice." She really did look pretty.

Rose tried hard not blush. "Thanks." She replied. "Um, here, this is for you." Jamie handed her a small purple flower. Rose smiled at the sweet gesture. "You didn't have to." "It was Jessie's idea; when she found out I didn't have flowers she wanted to help out." He smiled shyly.

She had a feeling it was more his idea as she smiled sniffing the tiny flower. "Thank you. I love it!"

Jamie blushed.

"So what movie are we seeing?" She asked. Jamie sighed. "Well, there's a classic Hollywood film festival nearby, what do ya' think?" "Sounds good." Rose replied.

Jamie grinned. "Brilliant so shall we?" He asked. Rose nodded. "Yeah." Jamie smiled and they left for the theater.

Once they arrived they didn't realize how close they were going to be sitting next to each other or how dark the theater was going to be or even that it was a classic romance film festival. Jamie was embarrassed about the mistake but Rose insisted it was fine. So they sat there feeling slightly awkward barely watching the screen and sometimes glancing at one another smiling nervously.

It didn't make sense, this wasn't even a date so why was this so uncomfortable?

Rose was beginning to wonder if this was a good idea as she reached for her soda when her hand accidentally brushed against his slightly surprising them both. Rose glanced at him sheepishly. "Sorry." She whispered. He just smiled. "It's alright." He caught her suppressing a smile making him wonder if he should hold her hand, he kind of wanted to. Jamie's hand carefully wandered over then slowly intertwined his fingers with hers, silently praying she wouldn't have a fit.

But Rose glanced at him and to his relief smiled and got comfortable in her seat and they continued watching the film.

After the movie they walked slowly through the park's playground. "That was a good movie, yeah?" Rose said. Jamie nodded. "Yeah, it's been a while since I've seen something that wasn't _Disney_." He lightly joked.

Rose smirked. "Yeah but you like doing that stuff for her, huh?" "Yes, I do," He nodded. "It's just you'd be amazed how many _Disney_ songs I know by heart." He joked making her laugh.

They stopped at the swings and sat. "But I suppose we both did the same thing to our parents, too, huh?" Jamie added thoughtfully.

She glanced up at the starry sky swinging slowly. "Mum, maybe," Rose sighed heavily. "Dad passed away when I was six months."

"I'm so sorry." He replied sincerely. She gave a small smile. "It's okay." Rose studied him. "What about you?" Jamie sighed. "Oh, I lost mum just before Jessie was born," He shook his head sadly remembering how the stress made her so sick. "She never even got to see her." He admitted softly.

She lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry," She looked at him thoughtfully. "I bet she was nice." Rose replied.

His eyes brightened. "Oh, she was fantastic! Mum was a ballet dancer, one of Scotland's best," Jamie said proudly. "Used to offer free ballet lessons to the neighborhood kids."

Rose smiled. "She sounds wonderful."

He nodded. "She was."

"Is that where Jessie gets her love of ballet from?" She asked.

Normally he would've dodged the question but for the first time he really felt like he could confide in her, that he could trust her and maybe he could, maybe it was time.

He swallowed thickly, looking at her. "She gets it from me."

"Oh?" She replied curious.

Jamie licked his lower lip, a nervous habit and lowered his gaze. "Yeah, she actually wants to be like me," He smirked thoughtfully. "Even tries to twirl like I do, she's been watching me for so long, I guess."

Rose shook her head confused. "Hang on, you're a ballet dancer?" He nodded. "Yeah."

Rose couldn't believe this. She stared at the tall caretaker folding her arms. "You're joking?" "You don't believe me." He said as a fact.

"Nope." She scoffed.

Jamie arched his eyebrow. "Alright." He sighed and stood in front of her, straightening his legs, positioning his arms and feet in the correct manner then effortlessly performed a Fouetté step better than any professional she had ever seen.

Her mouth dropped as he calmly stood there folding his arms. "Well?"

Rose's eyes widen in amazement. "How did you do that?"

Jamie shrugged sitting back down. "Mum, taught me everything. I've just never stopped working on it…still do, really."

"Why didn't you tell me when I asked?" Rose asked. He shrugged his shoulder. "Didn't want to, I suppose."

"Fair enough," Rose nodded pressing her lips. She could accept that. "But why are you telling me, now?" She asked curious. He glanced at her. "I trust you."

She smiled at that.

"Does anyone else know?" Rose replied.

He shook his head.

She looked at him surprised. "How come? You're so talented."

"They don't need to." He replied. "And I appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody."

Rose looked at him like he was nuts. It didn't make sense with his talent, why not? "But you're-"

"Please Rose?" He gently interrupted. Rose still didn't understand but nodded, anyway.

"Thank you." He replied.

After a few minutes Rose looked at him. "I'm glad you told me," She then sighed dramatically, resting her head against his shoulder. "Although it pretty much means I already had it figured out, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled.

Rose smirked and they both started laughing.

Jamie sighed glancing at his watch. "Well, you ready to go back?" She nodded as he helped her up. "I had fun by the way." Rose said shyly.

"Me too." He smiled.

Jamie took her hand and they slowly walked back to the academy.

* * *

 _Author Note: Hi, so originally I was going to do the chapter where she secretly 'discovers' him doing his ballet and he gets mad at her but it wasn't working and I wanted to go a different direction in this story so this is the chapter I came up with._

 _Now even though there becoming close and he chose to tell her about his ballet the drama's far from over and the actual relationship is formed later (So I guess we're at dating, right now, maybe)_

 _So I hope you enjoy and thanks! :)_


	12. Chapter 12

"Dang it!" Rose muttered frustrated at her own reflection in the dance classroom mirror. She was trying to quote _'trying to'_ work on her ballonés but she kept losing her balance, slightly. "Why do I bother?" Rose grumbled. She took a deep breath was about to attempt it again when she heard Jamie's curious voice. "Um, hi?"

Rose glanced at him and sighed. "Hi." "Uh, what are you doing?"He asked casually walking in with his broom and janitor's cart.

"Failing at my balloné steps." She replied simply. He nodded. "Ah, for a minute there I thought you doing some sort of new improv dancing."

She shot him a look. "Ha, ha!" Rose grabbed her bottle water and leaned back against the wall. She took a sip of water and sighed. "I'm never going to get it. I think I'm going to pack it in." Jamie studied her. "Why, I thought you were doing great until you ad-libbed that step there." He remarked trying to make her smile.

She smirked. "Oi', thanks for that," She playfully threw her towel at him and he ducked laughing. "So why are you throwing in the towel?" Jamie asked.

Rose lowered her gaze staring at her fingers. "I'm not but according to Missy and the other instructors I need some practice." "Oh and you're going to listen to that lot?" He replied rolling his eyes. She shrugged. "They're the experts."

Jamie grunted at that and emptied the trash can.

"Oh, you can do better, then?" Rose replied. He looked at her like she had two heads. "Yes, I do." She gave a smug smile. "Prove it." She gestured at the floor with her eyes taking another sip.

Jamie scoffed. "No, I'm busy." She shrugged. "Well, if you can't." Rose sang gently urging him. That did it he shook his head and said with confidence. "Oh, it is on, Tyler." Jamie dropped his broom and quickly removed his caretaker's uniform revealing jeans and a faded baggy red graphic t- shirt underneath.

He stood in the middle of floor and gave her the signal to turn on the stereo. Rose did and classical music filled the room and like second nature he easily performed the very ballet step that Rose struggled with earlier. She watched with awe how he went from a slightly klutzy caretaker to professional ballet performer like it was nothing new.

"What was he even doing here?" Rose wondered with amazement.

She almost became distracted watching him flow through the movements. After about a minute or so he stopped, his voice snapping her out of her own thoughts. "Well, told ya'." He remarked putting back on his uniform.

Then it dawned on her. "Maybe he could help me?" She thought. Rose tugged her earring and slowly approached him. "Teach me?" She blurted.

He glanced at her frowning. "Sorry?" "Teach me what you know about ballet." Rose asked. Jamie scoffed. "You're joking?"

She shook her head.

"Why me?" He replied retrieving his broom from the floor. She let out a scoff gawking at him. "You have to ask," Rose shook her head in disbelief at his question. "Hello, you're an incredible dancer, is there a reason why I shouldn't be asking you?"

He smirked blushing a little as he swept. "Thanks, I'm flattered but I don't think so." "Oh, come on, why not?" Rose protested following him.

He paused briefly. "Rose, I'm not a dance teacher," He continued sweeping. "It wouldn't work." She folded her arms. She wasn't buying it. "No, you're just afraid that you'll do a good job and everyone will become suspicious and find out about you."

Jamie sighed heavily giving her a look. "You enjoy this, being right." He said as a fact. "Yes, I do so please," Rose begged. "I'm only here at all because of scholarship. I can't lose this." She sighed, her eyes growing sad. Rose shrugged. "Without ballet I'm just a shop girl."

He genuinely looked at her shaking his head. "Don't even think that. You are so much more than a shop girl. I've seen you, you're an amazing dancer," Jamie smiled sincerely. "I mean I wouldn't say it if it weren't true."

Rose chewed her lower lip and studied him for a second then smiled sweetly at him. "But I'll become better with your help."

"Oh, that's not fair!" He groaned. Rose shrugged. "I know so will you help me," She quickly added. "I'll keep your secret, I promise." Rose crossed her heart. Jamie looked at her for a moment and sighed wondering why he was even bothering, he knew he was going to do it.

He shrugged. "Alright, why not?" She grinned. "Thank you, thank you!" He glanced at her adding. "But while Jessie's here she gets to watch, I still want to spend time with her."

She nodded. She had no problem with that. "Of course." Rose smiled. He nodded. "Good," Jamie sighed. "Can I get back to work, now?" Rose smiled shyly. "Yes." "Thank you." He replied with a friendly smirk.

Jamie walked out the classroom and briefly glanced back at her as she continued practicing. "Only for her," He smiled to himself. "Only for her."


	13. Chapter 13

Rose was in a deep sleep until she felt a hand shaking her awake. "Rose," Martha said drowsily. "Hey, Rose?"

Rose slowly propped herself up and glanced at the alarm and groaned. "Martha, it 5: 15 in the morning." She sighed. "I know that but Jamie's here to see you."

Rose frowned. "What for?" Martha shrugged shaking her head. "Don't know, don't care, I'm going back to bed." She yawned plopping back into bed pulling the covers over her.

She sighed and grabbed her robe and went to the door opening it. "Ah, morning, sunshine!" Jamie smiled leaning against the doorframe in his caretaker's uniform. "Jamie," She scowled. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "You said you needed help with your ballet so here I am." "At 5:20 in the morning?" Rose remarked tightening her robe. He shot her a smug look. "I can tell time, thank you and though I would love to be in bed myself, I have to be at work at six and then at the store tonight so I don't have much of a choice on when we can do this."

Before she could respond Rose noticed a pair of small bare feet sticking from the bottom platform of his cart. "Um, what's that?" She pointed.

He raised a finger to his smiling lips and pulled back the lower curtain of his cart revealing a sleeping Jessie underneath with a pillow and teddy bear and a blanket under her.

All annoyance of being woken up early quickly disappeared and Rose's heart melted. He smiled. "I had to bring her along," He explained. "Can't drop her off at dad's office, yet and everyone's asleep."

Jamie caught Rose's smile and smirked. "So you still want to practice?" She groaned softly looking at the adorable little girl. "No fair, you know I can't stay annoyed with you when she's around," Finally she sighed. "Okay, let me get changed into my tights and I'll meet you at the auditorium."

"Got it." He replied leaving.

A few minutes later Rose walked inside still a little tired. Rose sighed and started looking around for Jamie. "Jamie?"

"I'm here, sorry." He replied tossing his uniform to the side and hopping off the stage while Jessie still slept on a mat on by the wall. "It's okay," She shrugged then peered at Jessie. "Are you sure we're not going to wake her?" Rose asked softly.

He briefly glanced at his daughter and smiled. "Nah, she's a heavy sleeper," Jamie knelt, gently patting her hair before going to a nearby wood bench and sitting down. "Besides we do this all the time and she actually sleeps better with a little bit of noise so we should be fine."

Rose nodded then noticed he was wearing jeans and a white t-shirt. "Um, don't you need tights or something?" She questioned. "Nope." Jamie replied removing his shoes and placing on black ballet shoes.

"You mean you don't wear that stuff?" She asked. He shook his head.

"Really, how come?"

Jamie shrugged. "Easy, can't stand it," He replied standing up. "Rule one of ballet: always be comfortable." Rose smirked. "True but it's not very typical, is it?"

Jamie wiggled his eyebrows. "Ah, but I'm not a typical person," He sighed rubbing his hands. "Now, let's see what you can do, first." He turned the music on low and Rose began but for some reason dancing in front of Jamie made her slightly nervous and shy.

He stood there studying her with his intense dark brown eyes and slowly paced around her, his gaze alone was making her knees weak. Then Jamie stopped her midway in an attitude derrière ballet pose, normally an easy position for her but when he came towards her for a closer look at her arm positions, his warm peppermint breath against her ear was really distracting and she lost her balance and accidentally stepped on his foot.

He pressed his lips muffling a yelp.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly. He nodded giving a faint smile. "It's okay just keep going." He replied. She reluctantly continued but became distracted, again this time by his accidental sexy stare and did it once more.

"Ow!" He blurted as she accidentally toppled over and landed on his foot.

She cringed embarrassed. Why did she keep doing that? Rose scolded herself. She was better than this, what was this effect he was having on her? "Sorry." Rose apologized. He winced at her holding his foot. "Do you hate me or something?" He whined.

"No, of course not." She huffed folding her arms.

"Then why do you keep doing that?" He asked. She tried not to blush. There was no way she was going to tell him his unintentional bedroom looking eyes was the reason she kept messing up. Rose casually shrugged picking at her thumb tip. "I don't know maybe you're clumsy like standing too close or something."

He scoffed at that. "I'm-I'm standing," Jamie sighed exasperated. How could he be standing too close? She was the one stepping on his feet." "Take them off." He finally said.

"What?" She exclaimed. "Take the shoes off," He repeated firmly. "As of now their weapons." "You're joking?" She scoffed. "My feet aren't laughing, now please, take them off." Jamie repeated. "No!" Rose scoffed.

Jamie sighed. "Look, you asked for my help and here I am. Now, the least you can do is give a little when I ask." She looked at him like he was daft. There was no way she was doing ballet barefoot. Rose shook her head. "Yeah, not happening," She placed her hands on her hips. "Besides how am I supposed to dance without ballet slippers?"

"It can be done." He pointed out. "Who knows, you may even dance better or at least spare my feet." He muttered. She scowled at him. "You don't have to be rude!" Rose retorted. Jamie licked his upper lip frustrated. "And I wouldn't start work at 4: 00 a.m. if I didn't care." He scoffed.

Rose frowned confused. "I thought you said you had to start work at six?"

Jamie shrugged. "I lied...technically I'm on break."

Rose gave him a questioning look.

He sighed and gently stopped her. "Before you say anything if I had told you that I had started work early to help you, you would've turned me away and told me to go back to bed and rest and we would've never have started." Rose glanced at him. "Well, I'm not trying to make you miserable."

Jamie smirked. "I never said that but with my schedule the way it is this is the way it'll have be if you want my help." He explained.

Rose lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Jamie scoffed placing his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm not asking for 'sorry, I'm just telling you the truth."

She glanced at him shyly. "Maybe we should stop."

He shrugged. "What for because you keep stepping on my feet, so what? I'll live."

She smiled a little making him smirk.

"So still want to continue, maybe figure out what's causing you to trip up," Jamie asked meeting her eyes. "Cause I know you can do this."

Rose did want to continue and nodded. "Okay." He smiled then glanced at her feet. "Uh, shoes, please?" He pointed.

She scoffed but removed her slippers. "Happy?" Jamie smiled. "Yes, thank you but…" Then he removed his ballet shoes surprising her.

"What's that for?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Eh, fair is fair." "Trying to set an example, huh?" Rose said glancing over at Jessie who was now sitting up and sipping on a juice box.

He briefly looked at Jessie then back at Rose. "Exactly," Jamie smirked. "Come on, then."

Rose smiled and they restarted their ballet lesson minus the stepping on the feet.


	14. Chapter 14

Jamie sat in the nearly empty pub during his lunch hour with a carton of chips and a cup of coffee with his earbuds in his ears, skimming through his i-pod while tapping his name tag on the wood table along to the rhythm of a _'Proclaimers'_ song when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

He looked up and saw Rose standing there smirking. "I thought you said you hated pubs." Jami shook his head. "No, I said I hated the taste of alcohol," He replied removing his earbuds. "I actually like pubs especially when they serve good chips." Jamie added popping a chip in his mouth.

She nodded smiling a little. "Of course," Rose glanced at him. "Can I sit?"

He shrugged. "Sure." She sat across from him with her soda. "I've been looking for you." He bit into another chip. "What for?"

Rose smiled. She couldn't wait to tell him the news. "Missy paid me a compliment today." He grinned. "Really an actual compliment?" She nodded stealing a chip from him. "Yeah, she said my ballet has improved a lot."

"Well, I'm glad." Jamie replied simply. She sipped her soda and looked at him shyly. "I have you to thank." He shook his head. "I told you, you're already an amazing dancer." "That wasn't me."

She scoffed. "You won't let me compliment you, will you?" She tried to take another chip but he playfully swatted her hand away. "Stop it." He jokingly warned. Rose teasingly stuck her tongue out. "Spoil sport."

He smiled slightly then handed her a chip. "Here." "Thank you," She grinned dipping it into some ketchup. "But why can't you just take a compliment?" He shrugged. "I can take a compliment," Jamie sighed taking another sip. "But you really didn't need my help."

Rose rested her arms on the table and studied him as he drank his coffee like she was trying to figure him out.

Jamie noticed she was staring. "What?" He said.

She sighed. "Nothing just I look at you all the time and you're still a mystery to me." Rose smirked. "I swear you're the first graceful caretaker I ever met."

He just grunted.

Rose lowered her eyes then looked at him. "Seriously, you really are an incredible dancer just flawless."

"Thanks," He smirked drinking his coffee. "But it's just for stress, mainly." She tugged her earring. "Well, I'll admit sometimes I get the feeling there's more than what you're telling me."

He lowered his gaze into his cup and didn't answer.

Rose met his eyes. "But you're never going to tell me, are you?" Jamie sighed looking at her.

He liked Rose…a lot, really but he didn't want to keep having this discussion about his ballet past. It just wasn't important anymore at least to him. "There's really nothing to tell," Jamie shrugged. "Besides there more important things to worry about, yeah?" Rose nodded. "Yeah, I guess." She almost blushed as he smiled at her. She had been hanging out with him for a while but sometimes wondered if something more was possible.

Jamie sighed. "Anyway, I don't know why you're so fascinated with me, I'm nothing special."

She looked at him shyly "Oh, I don't know." Rose said tracing her finger on the rim of her glass. He sipped the last of his coffee. "Oh, what do you mean?"

"Well…" Rose shrugged very coy. "I happen to think you're nice and sweet to me and very cute and…I like you." She admitted.

Rose waited for him to respond but he looked at her with no expression and ate his last chip before wiping his mouth with a napkin. "I've got to get back to the store." He sighed glancing at his watch. Her heart sank and she nodded trying to hide her disappointment. "Yeah, okay." Rose said softly.

He stood from his chair and looked at her. "See ya' again sometime maybe Saturday when I'm off?" She shrugged avoiding his gaze. "Sure, whatever." Rose muttered feeling silly. Then he brought her hand to his lips and she felt a gentle kiss. She looked up at him slightly surprised.

"And I like you, too." Jamie admitted. Rose felt her heart jump and she smiled. "Yeah?"

"Well, yeah," He smirked shyly. "And I promise our next date will be a little a bit more romantic than this." Next date? So he considered this a date, huh? Rose grinned at that. "Oh?" She try to reply casually.

He nodded. "Yeah just let me check my schedules and we'll go from there." Rose nodded. "Okay, can't wait."

Jamie smiled and left.

"He likes me!" Rose smiled watching him leave the pub.


	15. Chapter 15

Jessie sat in Donna's lap with her doll on the bed, watching her father get ready for his date with Rose. He was pacing around nervously, muttering to himself.

Donna scoffed watching him go back and forth. "Blimey, would you slow down you're giving me a crick in my neck." She scowled. "Sorry," He scoffed. "This is only my first date in forever." "Well, you need to relax." She replied. Jamie just grunted in response.

"Daddy." Jessie said looking at him curious. "Yeah?" He replied looking for a comb in the drawer. "This is your first date with Miss Rose?" She asked.

"Yes." Jamie replied checking his image in the bathroom mirror.

Jessie tilted her head. "So what about the other times? Weren't those dates?" Before he could answer Donna rolled her eyes. "Oh, of course they were," She glanced down at her. "Your daddy's just too stubborn to admit it."

Jessie giggled.

Jamie came out playfully sticking his tongue out at her making Jessie giggle harder. "So do I look okay?" He asked standing in front of them wearing a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. "You look like a prince, daddy!" Jessie declared proudly.

Jamie smirked. "Thank you sweetheart." Donna sighed. "Yes, you like fine, now go." He checked his watch and realized it was getting late and kissed the top of Jessie's head. "Be good, sweetie."

"Okay," She said playing with her doll. "Have fun daddy!" Jamie smiled looking slightly nervous. "Go on, have a nice time." Donna smiled handing him the picnic basket. He nodded and left his room.

* * *

He walked outside laying out a blanket in the middle of the campus and set everything out for their picnic date; some containers of chips, glasses and a bottle of sparkling grape cider then he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He glanced behind him and saw Rose standing there.

"Hi!" She smiled. "Hi," He replied standing up." "You look lovely." Jamie smiled noticing how pretty she looked in her jeans and blue graphic t-shirt, her short blond hair and hoop earrings framed her face, perfectly. "Thanks." Rose blushed. He offered her a spot on the blanket.

"Blimey, I don't think I've ever done a picnic before." She grinned. He sat beside her, pouring her a glass of cider. "Well, I said I was going to make this date a bit more romantic."

"Well, this is impressive." Rose nodded taking a sip. She glanced up at him as he held up a beautiful long stem rose in his hand. It was the prettiest rose she had ever seen.

"Oh, you didn't have to." Rose said. "I wanted to." He smiled. "Thank you." She smiled shyly, taking it.

He handed her a plastic container of chips. "Hope chips are okay." Jamie said. She nodded biting into a chip. "It's perfect." She glanced around the campus ground; it was very pretty at night it reminded her of a painting. "It's beautiful out here."

Jamie nodded eating a couple of chips. "Yeah, I like coming out here especially when it gets too hot in my room." "Why don't you get a fan?" Rose asked.

He took a sip of cider before answering and shook his head. "Too small and even if I could Jessie apparently wants to stay in my room, now when she visits." Rose smirked nudging his arm. "It's because she's crazy about ya'."

He smirked eating another chip.

Rose tilted her head studying him. "Are you going to be able to visit Jessie when she leaves?" He shrugged. "Don't know," There was a glint of sadness in his eyes as he sighed heavily. "But I try not to think about it and just enjoy her, now." She took another sip. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Oh, I'm working on it, every day I'm trying to make it so she can live with me…like she's supposed to," He sighed finishing his cider. Jamie laid on his back staring up at the starry sky. "But it's hard." He added softly.

Rose's heart broke for him. She wanted to comfort him so she slowly moved down and lay there beside him holding the flower to her chest. She glanced at him, staring thoughtfully.

He noticed her staring. "What?"

"Nothing," Rose said softly. "I just admire you." She admitted. "What for?" Jamie asked curious. "The dedication you have for Jessie. I think it's wonderful." She replied honestly. He just smiled.

"Tell me, how did you get into dancing?" Rose asked changing the subject. "Nothing to tell, really, I was preparing for soccer tryouts and heard that ballet had the best training exercises so I asked my mum for help and the next thing I knew I was hooked on ballet," Jamie shrugged. "I just liked it better."

"Make sense." Rose nodded staring at her flower. After a few minutes Jamie sighed, turning his head towards her "How about you how did you get into ballet?" She smiled touching the soft rose petals. "When I was little I used to watch the ballet specials on T.V and copy the dancers," She laughed a little. "Or at least try to. I used to drive mum crazy trying to imitate the twirls and the leaps the ballerinas were doing."

He smiled trying to imagine her twirling around as a little girl. "I bet you were adorable." "If you call twirling into furniture adorable." Rose remarked. He scoffed. "Hey, I knocked over my mum's antique lamp once."

"Ouch," She winced. "Was she mad?" Rose asked. Jamie smirked. "No, turned out she hated that thing. It was a porcelain and silver lamp with rubies and a clock on the front," Jamie shook his head. "It looked like a clock with chicken pox." They both snickered.

He sighed. "What do you do for fun?" Rose shrugged. "Hang out with my friends; listen to music, roller blade." He nodded twirling a blade of grass. "Rollerblading? That's Jessie's and mine's favorite thing to do."

Rose looked at him. "Yeah?" "Yeah," He replied. Jamie leaned closer. "I know a great skate park, I'll show it to ya' sometime." She smiled. "I'd like that."

Jamie smiled at her and kept looking at the stars. Rose noticed his hand close beside her. She debated on whether to hold it or not but he must've read her mind cause' he gently intertwined his fingers with hers. "I like this." Rose said softly.

He glanced at her and smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder and they continued their date.

Afterwards they walked back to her room. "That was fun." She smiled. "I'm glad you liked it," He replied. "Like I said I'll show you that skate park, I think you'll like it." Jamie smiled. "Okay." She said.

Rose looked at him shyly, staring into those dark brown eyes before coming closer softly brushing her lips against his. Jamie's eyes briefly searched hers before pulling her close gently pressing his lips against hers in a tender kiss.

Rose kissed him back; the sweet taste of the grape cider still lingering from his lips as she deepened the kiss, her hand lovingly caressed the side of his face as their lips moved slowly and perfectly in sync.

After the kiss he smiled at her. "I'll see ya, later, yeah?" "Not if I see you first." Rose smirked. Jamie kissed her hand then went back to his room.

Rose stood there a few minutes still feeling him on her lips; she smiled before going back into her room.


	16. Chapter 16

Jamie leaned against the classroom wall watching Rose work on her ballet routine. He smiled. The way the curls from her messy ponytail framed her face, her angelic thoughtful expression, she was so beautiful. He was completely mesmerized by her graceful movements, her beauty… just mesmerized by her. He couldn't remember the last time he felt like this.

Finally the music stopped and Rose finished with a twirl and looked at him.

"Well, how was that?" She asked catching her breath.

He looked at her thoughtfully with a goofy smile. "Perfect."

Rose smirked placing her hands on her hips. "You always say that."

Jamie sighed. "Okay, uh, I did see one thing missing."

She frowned. "What?"

He came closer gazing into her diamond like hazel eyes before gently kissing her lips. He pulled back smiling softly. "My lips on yours."

She giggled. Rose then placed her arms around his neck biting her lip, thoughtfully. "Hmm, I think you're right." She concluded pressing a tender kiss to his warm soft lips, Jamie kissed her back tasting her sweet delicate cherry gloss.

After the kiss she kept her arms around him gently touching her forehead with his. "I'm glad you're here," Rose said softly. "I think I go crazy doing these after school practices, myself. She briefly glanced outside the classroom window at the beautiful Saturday mocking her. Rose sighed. "Especially when today is so perfect."

"I don't mind." Jamie smiled.

Rose glanced at him, apologetically. "I'm just sorry you're missing out on the movies with Jessie and your dad."

Jamie smirked slightly as she pulled away and went over to her bag.

"It's okay, I don't really mind missing a twentieth repeat of 'Frozen.'" He lightly joked.

Rose chuckled pulling out her water bottle. "That many, huh?" She took a sip.

"Oh, yes," He nodded laughing. "Believe me I don't mind missing a chorus of 'Let it go' every now and now then."

Rose smiled at him putting back her bottle. She came towards him. "But deep down you like it, yeah?"

Jamie nodded. "For her, yeah." He said thoughtfully.

She grinned giving him a quick kiss causing him to smile slightly. She then sighed heavily straightening her ballet skirt. "Guess I better practice some more."

He came closer stroking her forearm with his fingertips. "You could take a break."

She shook her head. "No, I need to do this."

He met her eyes. "Why?"

"I want to show Missy, I'm ready to audition for Julliard," Rose admitted. "They're coming here looking for new students and…I want to be ready."

"You are ready," Jamie assured her. He swung back and forth on his heels. "And I've heard her talking about you a few times."

"She has?" Rose replied.

He casually shrugged. "Well, I might've eavesdropped on a few conversations." Jamie admitted sheepishly.

Rose slowly smiled then it faltered a bit. "Is it good? I mean has what she said been a little positive?"

Jamie smiled. "She thinks you've really improved and is considering signing you up for an audition."

Her eyes widen. "Really? You're not lying?"

He scoffed. "Seriously, would the 'nosey caretaker' lie?"

Rose grinned. She couldn't believe it. This was the best news ever! She looked at Jamie.

"You think I'm ready?" She asked.

Jamie smiled. "Definitely!"

Rose lowered her eyes then gazed up at him. "I owe it all to you, you know?" She said sincerely.

Jamie smirked. He shook his head. "Nah, you always had it in you, Rose. You just needed a little boost in seeing it." He smiled thoughtfully. "Rose Tyler, the famous ballerina. I like how that sounds. Kind of fairy tale, yeah?"

Rose smiled and looked up at him. So much had changed between them. He was no longer the guarded smart alec she first met. Jamie was kind and sweet and made her feel important. She loved him, Rose realized. She really loved him.

"Then I guess you're my knight n' shining armor, huh?" She replied lovingly.

He smirked. "I don't know about that. I mean I…"

"I love you!" Rose blurted.

He looked at her surprised.

Okay, that wasn't exactly how she wanted to tell him. Now she felt awkward. Really awkward. Why did these things always look so easy in the movies?

Rose now wondered if she was going too fast.

She exhaled feeling nervous. "Too soon, right?" Rose winced.

Jamie tilted his head. "Why do you say that?" He asked curious.

Rose shrugged looking away. "I mean I know we haven't dated that long…Maybe I should've waited…Maybe…."

He touched her chin so she look at him. His eyes were so brown and loving. Jamie leaned closer towards her and said softly. "Or maybe I love you, too."

Rose slowly grinned. She could feel her heart jumping excitedly. He loved her!

"Yeah?" She said.

Jamie smiled. "Yeah."

She casually shrugged. "Well, that thought might have crossed my mind, as well."

"Of course." He nodded.

Rose smirked playfully tapping his stomach making him grin. They both giggled. Jamie rested his forehead against hers, gently playing with her fingertips.

"Other than Jessie being born, I don't think I've ever been this happy." Jamie admitted.

"Yeah, you were a down right out twit when I first met you." She teased.

He snickered agreeing with her. "Fair enough."

Rose glanced up at him meeting his eyes. "But you also have a heart and you make me feel special," She pressed a kiss to his lips. "That's why I love you." She added softly.

Jamie smiled almost blushing.

She bit her lower lip. "So what happens, now?"

Jamie sighed dramatically pretending to ponder it. "Well, I could kiss you?" He suggested casually shrugging.

Rose smiled. "I'll accept that."

Jamie smiled and bent down embracing her and kissing her tenderly.


End file.
